Greer Castleroy
Greer is one of Mary Stuart's ladies-in-waiting and close friend, along with Kenna, Lola, and Aylee. Unlike the others though, Greer is not titled, yet her family is said to be ridiculously rich. She's been sent to the court to marry a man, to a title. She is portrayed by Celina Sinden. Early Life Greer was born and raised in Scotland to a very wealthy family. She was chosen to be a lady-in-waiting to Mary Stuart on her trip to France. ''Throughout Reign'' Season One Season Two Personality “''She’s ambitious and she’s actually the only one of the ladies who isn’t titled, so she’s got lots of money, but she needs to rise in the world through finding a husband, which is her mission at court, other than looking after Mary, which is obviously another huge job for her'',” Celina about her character. Physical Appearance Greer is an attractive girl with dark brown eyes and blonde hair. Her face is oval shaped and she has wide lips. "Greer, because she's not titled, but she's ridiculously wealthy, she's constantly trying to prove herself with her jewels and her fashion...She's always kind of slightly over the top, always kind of acceptable but a little bit over the top. She'll always have big jewels on, we kept her in a lot of emerald, kind of jewel tones, a lot of greens and deep golds and yellows on her. Constantly one too many accessories on her because she's trying a little too hard." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Greer. Relationships This section is currently being worked on! Leith Leith is the man that Nostradamus predicted Greer would fall in love with. At first she tried to deny her feelings for him due to her having to marry someone of title. But she eventually gave in and wanted to be with him. She has been in a secret relationship with him for a year. After she received word from her parents about her betrothed, Lord Julien, coming to the French Court, her secret relationship with Leith had been discovered causing Lord Julien to leave her. Greer and Leith's romance was over as he was sent into the army. Lord Castleroy Mary Greer has a loyal bond of friendship to Mary. Other Relationships *Kenna: Close Friend. (See Greer and Kenna.) *Aylee: Close Friend. (See Greer and Aylee.) *Lola: Close Friend. (See Lola and Greer.) Appearances Name *'Greer' is a feminine given name of Scottish origin, a variant of the maculine version Gregor. Meaning "alert, watchful". Trivia *Greer's first kiss was Leith in Kissed. *Greer does not have a title like Mary's other ladies-in-waiting; her family is simply very rich. *She's awful at cooking. *Greer will be in a love triangle.http://tvline.com/2014/01/07/reign-spoilers-greer-leith-season-1-ask-ausiello/ *As of Sacrifice, Greer is revealed to have forger traits. *Historically, Mary's four ladies-in-waiting were all named "Mary": **Mary Fleming. **Mary Seton. **Mary Beaton. **Mary Livingston. *Greer's engagement to Lord Julien was broken due to being caught kissing Leith. *Her first kill was in Left Behind, however, Leith also stabbed the man so that neither of them would know who really killed him. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Female Category:Scottish Category:Ladies in Waiting